


Wild Card

by Vorcha_Girl



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:37:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vorcha_Girl/pseuds/Vorcha_Girl
Summary: Shepard decides to do something about the tension building between herself and James. Sure, she can't flirt as well as him, but she has other talents which more than make up for that!





	Wild Card

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DalishGrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/gifts).



_A/N - This is a treat for the lovely Dalishgrey - someone who I count as a great friend, and who writes beautiful fic. I hope she enjoys her Shega smut! ^_^_

* * *

 

The shuttle bay stank of stale beer, spilled whiskey, and cigar smoke. The impromptu party had long since broken up, though James and Shepard still sat laughing together and drinking shots. A pack of playing cards had spilled across the ground, discarded and forgotten after an earlier poker game, and various empty spirit bottles covered James’ workbench.

He and Shepard sat cross legged and facing each other, their eyes narrowed in concentration as they knocked back each shot. Shepard’s head was spinning, but she was pretty sure it was more from James’ proximity than the alcohol. Each time their fingertips brushed it felt like electricity jumped between them, and she’d been aware of his eyes lingering on her all night.

And of the hunger in his gaze.

“So tell me, Lola,” James leaned back, his shirt pulling taut against his well toned chest. “How come you’re down here drinking with me instead of up their grabbing some midnight chow with the rest of your buddies? I mean, I’m the new guy, really. You’ve known Scars, the Doc, Sparks and Alenko a hell of a lot longer. So what gives? You just down here for the view?” He grinned and winked, his flirting natural and easy.

Damn he was cute.

Shepard returned his grin and leaned forward slightly, her eyes dropping to his chest before they zipped back up to his eyes again. “Maybe I am, Lieutenant.” She downed her shot and ran her tongue along her lower lip as she watched him. “Maybe all that flirting finally got me so hot under the collar I just had to find a reason to be alone with you.”

He laughed, not taking her seriously as he flexed his muscles. “I _am_ pretty irresistible.” James leaned forward suddenly, and his expression slipped a little, some of the humour vanishing. “But seriously, what gives?”

She waited for a beat, wondering if she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life, then decided to throw caution to the wind. Fuck it. She and James had been flirting with each other since he’d been her guard on Earth. They’d almost kissed more times than she could count, and even if James had always seemed acutely embarrassed afterwards, she wasn’t blind and had seen the way his eyes moved over her.

He wanted her just as much as she wanted him; she’d bet her life on it.

“Maybe I’m being serious,” Shepard said softly, setting her shot glass down. “Maybe I prefer your company to theirs and I’ve been trying to find a reason to be alone with you for a while.” She bit her lip and, seeing no reason to hold anything back, she continued. “Maybe I’m really fucking hot for you and I’m sick of pretending there isn’t anything between us.”

James’ eyes widened for a moment, and then he smirked and leaned forward. “Are you flirting with me, Lola?”

Shepard groaned. “Fuck, James! If you can’t tell when I’m flirting we have bigger problems than I realised.” She started to stand up. “Just forget about it.”

“No wait!” He snaked a hand out and caught her wrist. “I was just teasing, I’m sorry.” His eyes sparkled and he tugged her towards him. “It’s not every day that the woman you have a crush on says she likes you.”

“Crush?” She raised an eyebrow and James flushed. “How awfully grade school of you, Vega.”

“Shut up.” He pulled her into his lap and slipped an arm around her waist. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve dreamed about having you in my arms?”

Shepard grinned and leaned forward, her lips hovering over his. “Now you’re sounding like a romance novel.” He opened his mouth to say something else and she pressed a finger to his lips. “Sssh. Just shut up and kiss me, James.”

“Gladly.”

Their mouths met in a hungry kiss that seemed to open the floodgates of desire between them. All the wanting and needing burst forth, rising up like a warm tide of water and engulfing them both. Shepard’s hands swept down his chest and under his shirt, her fingers moving over all his warm skin, tracing those hard packed muscles he spent hours sculpting.

James groaned into her mouth and gripped her tight, pulling her closer as he cupped her breasts in his hands, massaging and squeezing them. His touch sent spirals of desire moving through her, the fluttery warmth in her belly pulsing and growing with every touch. She could feel his erection straining against her through his pants; the hard heat driving her to new heights of arousal as she ground herself against him.

“Is this real?” he gasped against her lips. “ _Dios_ , you feel so good.”

Shepard nodded and slipped her hand into the waistband of his pants, stroking her fingers along his length as he gasped and shuddered at her touch. She tipped him backwards onto the floor, playing cards scattered around him, and then worked his pants down enough to free his straining cock. James watched her with a hungry expression on his face, one hand catching hers as their fingers meshed.

“Oh, it’s real.” She rolled her eyes up to meet his and grinned as she squeezed his hand. “Let me show you just how real this is, Jimmy.”

James groaned as she flicked her tongue over the tip of his cock, then swirled it around his head and slowly worked the rest of his shaft into her mouth. She took him deeply into throat as she could, gripping his base with her free hand, and then slowly let him slide from her mouth and repeated the process. He moved his hips as she sucked, gently thrusting himself between her lips, his hand almost crushing hers as he made small sounds of pleasure.

“Lola!” he gasped as she sucked hard and deep throated him, holding his hot length in her mouth and throat for as long as she could. “Fuck! I’m not going to last much longer.”

Shepard just smiled and slid her tongue along the underside of his shaft, gently grating her teeth along his soft, soft skin as he groaned and shuddered. She quickened her pace, her head bobbing faster as she sucked harder and deeper, enjoying the feel of him moving under her, and of the small sounds of pleasure he was making. There was something so sexy about pleasuring him, she decided; something so powerful.

She knew when he was close, could feel it in the tension of his body, and was ready when James thrust himself deep into her mouth and came. He groaned her name, his body trembling as though he hadn’t felt release like this in a long time. Shepard swallowed his seed greedily, sucking hard and enjoying the knowledge that she had given him so much pleasure.

When he began to soften she let him slide from her mouth, and James tugged her up his body and into his arms. His eyes were soft with emotion, and he held her crushingly close for a moment. Then he rolled them over so that she was trapped under him and he kissed her; a bubbly, effervescent kiss that spoke of his happiness and relief. When he finally broke away he was flushed and smiling, and he framed her face with unsteady hands.

“You’re amazing,” James told her as his thumb traced her lower lip. A wicked little smile curved his own mouth and he kissed her quickly. “So, is it my turn now, Lola?”

She grinned. “Abso-fucking-lutely, but let’s take this somewhere more private, hmm?” Shepard gesture around the cargo bay with a grimace. “Not that I’m criticising your choice of accommodation, but I do have a very comfy king sized bed in my quarters.”

“Mmm, yes I know.” James winked at her and sat up. “And I also know just what we can do with that bed.”

Shepard could only giggle as James straightened their clothes and then hoisted her into his arms, carrying her to the elevators with single minded purpose.

* * *

 

_A/N - I hope you enjoyed this! I'd love to know what you thought. :)_


End file.
